


Honestly I need you all over me

by Spoon_Killer97



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blushing, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Butt Slapping, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Mew Suppasit, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shy Mew, Soft dom Mew Suppasit, Tickling, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: After Dentiste Live, Mew and Gulf spend some time at Gulf's condo. Mew shows Gulf that if he's a bad boy he'll get punishment.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 259





	Honestly I need you all over me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, I’m back here again, it’s just I can’t help it! MewGulf give me so much material that I can’t. This fic is inspired by the Dentiste Live. When Mew was trying to take the post-it from Gulf’s face, many things happened, 1. He choked Gulf at the beginning, literally guys, he placed his hand on Gulf’s throat to pull his head, and Gulf just laughed delighted. 2. Mew pinned Gulf’s hands to the bed once, even though Gulf wasn’t even defending himself with his hands. 3. Mew kissed Gulf’s check when he was blowing the post-it off his face at the end of the game. Also, at one point, Gulf was going to tickle Mew when he was doing a plank, Mew is actually ticklish on the ribs, and finally Mew took care of the papers left on Gulf’s face after the game with such adoring eyes, I cannot.
> 
> So here is a combination of many kinks and things, PLEASE READ THE TAGS, if any of this is not your thing, don’t read this. For the rest, enjoy! Also, I’m awful at thinking for safe words, so color system it is XD. I can’t believe I just wrote 5000 words of smut, but in my defense, this has aftercare and previous fluff.  
> What Gulf says about not owing him the million baht now is bc on one of the games Gulf had to make Mew shy, he couldn’t so Mew said he owed him a million baht.
> 
> Tittle is from the song Vampire Sunrise by Boy Epic.

As usual with them, it was a long day. After the Dentiste Live they were finally free to go home and have some time for themselves. Their managers complimented them on their hard work and teased them because they will kill the fandom with all the fanservice they offered. Mew had giggled at the jokes as Gulf blushed but laughed too.

After that, they went to their cars and Gulf asked Mew if he could go to his condo; he used his “baby voice” and begged just like MC’s liked him to do when he loses a game. Mew wouldn’t deny him anything, he couldn’t; he was meant to take care of his baby, so anything he wanted he would get it, so he immediately said yes.

They arrived at the younger’s apartment. There, they eat something, took a shower and sat on the couch to rest a little. Mew pulled Gulf by his waist making him lean sideways against him in their usual position.

The younger sighed happily as he settled himself better against his boyfriend. They had pulled their phones out before, and in that position, they started playing a game on it. Gulf quarreled Mew when he didn’t play good making the older giggle at how passionate his boyfriend was when playing.

After some rounds Mew placed his phone down and looked at the gorgeous mane of black hair the younger had, before speaking.

“How are you feeling, tua-eng?” Mew asked gently rubbing his cheek against said hair. Gulf paused the game (a thing he didn’t do for anyone except Mew) and placed his phone away before answering.

“Tired, P’Mew, but happy. Today was fun,” he was smiling, and Mew knew his Nong worked very hard to be the best and improve every day for their fans, but he also loved his job, so he was very happy when he could work.

Mew kissed his cheek making Gulf wrinkle his nose and smile in delight.

“You did very good today, I’m proud of you,” he said against said cheek before closing his eyes and giving him one of his sniff kisses: he inhaled soundly while rubbing his nose against Gulf’s cheek.

Gulf hummed in delight before removing himself from Mew’s embrace to sit properly on the couch and look at his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Phi,” he said smiling. “You did too, you’re very cool and I’m very proud of you too.”

That made his Nong blush with how shy he always got when saying a compliment to the man he loved. Mew looked surprised for a moment before he let out a nervous giggle, covering his mouth and pulling his gaze away from his lover.

“Ow,” Gulf exclaimed giggling too. “Why you get so shy? You know I admire you a lot, Phi!”

“I know!” Mew said still giggling. “Is just very unusual from you to say it.”

“I don’t owe you a million bath anymore,” Gulf answered with a smile, throwing himself at Mew. The older laughed more as he caught his boyfriend and laid on the sofa. “I just made you shy.”

Mew stared at his smiling baby with love for some moments before Gulf’s face changed into a mischievous expression. The older was about to ask what was he thinking when his boyfriend suddenly straddled him and sat up before he started pressing his fingers to the side of his body.

Mew let out a chocked surprised sound before laughter started erupting form his mouth against his will. Gulf started giggling too as he continued to tickle Mew’s ribs while he tried to grip Gulf’s wrists and pushed him away.

The older laughed harder by each moment and that made him loose strength.

“Gulf! Gu- Gulf stop!” He tried to say as his boyfriend just chuckled and used all of his strength so Mew wouldn’t push him off.

After some moments Mew couldn’t anymore and he used his last resource to make his Nong stop. Gripping his wrists a little harder, he gathered his strength before speaking.

“I said stop,” he said firmly; his voice deep and commanding and that made Gulf react immediately. He looked at his lover’s eyes to see if he was angry with him, but what he saw made his body shiver with desire. Mew had a small smile on his lips meaning that he was not angry, but his eyes were deep, and staring at the younger with pining strength; his voice was commanding in that way he was sure Gulf will always obey.

The younger stared at him before moving his fingers again tentatively, challenging him and Mew’s gaze hardened with dominance before he spoke again.

“N’Gulf,” he warned and saw how his baby shivered again as he bit his lip. It was Mew’s time to feel a jolt of desire over his body. His baby looked already so worked up with just his dominant tone; the blush was high on his cheeks, his eyes open in wonder and ready for command, his teeth working over his lower lip, as his want for the older grew by each passing second.

How they shifted from playful to this was beyond Mew, but he wasn’t complaining at all. He sat up and pressed Gulf’s wrists firmly against his chest, still looking directly at him.

“Why are you always so stubborn?” He asked in that deep voice. His lover let go of his lip as he took a deep breath before answering.

“Because if I do, P’Mew will punish me,” his voice was a tone higher but still not that whiny, but it was enough for Mew to shiver in desire at his filthy words.

“Shit,” he growled before pulling his lover into a bruising kiss; their mouths opened as their tongues immediately fought against each other. Gulf was making soft moans as he tried to grind down on Mew. The older pressed his wrists firmer to stop his movements before he let go of his hands, and gripping his ass, he pulled them both up from the couch.

The younger immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his body as the passionate kissing and pulling of lips continued.

When he was halfway to Gulf’s room, he pulled away and looked at his boyfriend. The younger whined and leaned in to have more kisses but Mew moved his head back with a warning stare, making the younger stop.

Mew stopped walking and settle his lover better so he could carry him with just one hand. He raised his right hand then and brought it down roughly against Gulf’s ass cheek. His Nong made a chocked sound of surprise before his eyes closed and his face turned blissful.

“You’re always so naughty,” Mew said, his voice was rough already as desire started coursing through him in gentle waves. He was already half hard and a droplet of sweat was running down his back with the heat he was starting to feel. His baby’s blush was already fully covering his face and ears and his eyes were starting to turn glassy, he could feel his hard on pressed right over his belly and Mew thought he was the most appealing sight ever.

He resumed his walking still looking at Gulf before he slapped him again. Gulf moaned and buried his face on his lover’s neck.

When they reached the room, Mew laid them gently on the bed with the younger under him with his legs open to let his boyfriend settle between them. His lover reached up with his hands to unbutton his shirt, but Mew stopped him with a command.

“I’m teaching you a lesson today, Nong, because you are a bad boy.” Gulf’s eyes darkened a little at the promised and he nodded his head while he slipped further into his sub space. “Tell me your color, baby.”

“Green, daddy,” he answered right away, and Mew let out a long breath as the name made electricity run inside his nerves, making his member harden more. He removed Gulf’s shirt quickly before he kissed him again.

The elder’s kisses started descending on Gulf’s neck, kissing and biting gently; he couldn’t leave marks there because the fandom will notice, but he could tease the skin. Gulf arched on the bed as pleasure gasps left his mouth. His boyfriend knew all of his weak spots and he used that to his advantage every time.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he bit his lip, tangled his hand in Mew’s hair to pull him closer and his lover worked all over his neck and collarbone without mercy. The younger started kneading at his shoulder blades and back with his blunt nails while he tangled his legs around his lover’s hips.

Mew gripped his thigh possessively as his lips started going down his lover’s body. When he got to his chest, he started making marks on the skin, that was a place the fans wouldn’t notice. After some bites and sucks, he glanced once at his lover’s face before he took a nipple inside his mouth and sucked. Gulf arched from the bed with a loud moan as his lover sucked and played with his nipple using his teeth.

The older let go before doing the same with the other side. Gulf pulled at his hair trying to keep him there as he moaned and grinded his hard crotch against Mew’s stomach.

“Ple- please,” he begged as waves of pleasure ran inside of him. “Daddy, I need you.”

Mew finally let go as he took a deep breath to compose himself. He was painfully hard now and his baby begging really did it for him. Gulf tired to pull him back to his chest or lips but Mew was stronger, so he resisted.

“Put your hands above your head, Nong,” he ordered making Gulf whine. He stared at his eyes with his powerful aura and the younger decided to obey.

Gulf let go of his boyfriend and raised his arms; he gripped his right wrist with his left hand and waited. His eyes were glassy now, his pupils dilated in pleasure as he stared at Mew with full attention, waiting for his orders, wanting to please.

Mew swallowed hard as he saw how his baby was fully on sub space now, he was waiting for his instructions and that amount of trust and power given to him, made his heartbeat faster and his dick twitch inside his pants.

“Good boy,” he praised as he sat back on the bed. Gulf gasped at the praise and bit his lip again; he liked being stubborn so he could get Mew worked up, but once he got away with what he wanted, he loved to please. Gulf loved to make Mew happy, he loved to give in into everything the older wanted, he loved to be his good boy always.

Mew stood up from the bed and his baby’s eyes changed into a bit of panic at the movement. He stood on the side, looking directly into his lover’s eyes as he unbuttoned his own shirt. Gulf relaxed again as the deep but reassuring gaze of his boyfriend sent him back to a pliant state.

“Tell me your color, Gulf,” Mew said as he removed the shirt and folded it neatly before moving away and placing it on a chair in Gulf’s room, keeping his eyes on the bed all the time.

“Gre- Green, daddy,” his baby answered with his voice high and broken by all the moaning he already did.

The older removed his pants and socks with the same procedure before going back to stand beside the bed. He opened the drawer on the bed side table and pulled out some lube before throwing it to the bed.

Then he just stared at Gulf; he was there, shirtless on the bed ragged breaths coming out of his mouth. His chest had that blush too and he had the marks Mew had place before; his nipples were glistening with his saliva and begging for more attention. The older saw how his belly muscles were twitching in desire at the intense staring Mew was doing; he was beautiful, and Mew was going to end him tonight.

“Remove the rest of your clothes for daddy,” he ordered then, after his eyes went back to his boyfriend’s. Gulf moved instantly and removed his clothes throwing them to the floor. Then he sat up on the bed, looking up at Mew, his hand twitching to reach and pull his lover back on top of him.

“Lay back, hands up, legs open,” was the next command. His baby whined again but obeyed, returning to his previous position but this time with his knees bent and his legs open in invitation.

Mew stared some more as he felt his hard on twitch again and a lick of desire ran down his spine. Gulf naked was something he will never get tired of seeing. He was just so beautiful, his strong thighs, long legs open and ready for him, his hole clenching in want and his dick already leaking against his stomach with how needy he felt.

The older stared for some long moments until he made Gulf body move slightly in embarrassment. It was a little wiggle as if he was trying to hide himself from his lover. But they both knew how much he was enjoying that, Gulf loved the attention he was currently receiving, loved being stared by his lover as if he was the sexiest thing in the world.

His cock leaked more as his breathing became more ragged. Mew watched his every reaction with hungry eyes. He loved this man, he loved how he searched for Mew’s attention, he loved how he trusted him from the beginning and let him take care of him.

Mew liked to tease Gulf on camera when he said that he was the one only taking care of Nong, but when Gulf claimed he was not stubborn so he did not stressed Mew and that was how he took care of the older, it wasn’t that much of a joke. Gulf indulged him in anything he wanted, anything Mew asked from him, would be given without question, and that wasn’t just on the bed.

At first it was overwhelming how easily he could make Nong give in, but Mew learned it was because the amount of trust and care Gulf had for him; it made him behave like that. Gulf wasn’t a person of words, so he expressed his affection by making people happy, and he made Mew feel like the happiest man alive. He was meant to take care of other people and from the beginning, Gulf gave light and approval for that purpose, but he cared for Mew too and worried about him too.

That was why they had fell so hard for each other, they were the compliment that the other was needing and everything they could hope for a relationship. Now Gulf was loving that attention Mew always gave him, but this time on his bed, with his boyfriend staring at him like he wanted to eat him whole. That made him twitch and feel tingles all over his body with the amount of desire he was feeling.

“P’Mewwww,” he whined loudly and long as another jolt of desire ran through him making him arch from the bed and close his eyes. He needed his boyfriend; he needed his touch.

Mew let out a low moan, _fuck, does he have to sound so whiny and needy?_ He thought before moving to grip the younger’s knee and pull his legs towards him on the bed. The movement left Gulf on his side by only the lower part of his body; in that position the older moved his hand and slapped his lover’s ass again.

Gulf moaned loudly, turning fully on his side to sink his teeth into the pillow.

“That is not how you call me,” Mew reprimanded him, even though he enjoyed the whine of his name completely.

“So- sorry, daddy,” Gulf breathed out as he looked back at the elder. “I just- just need you.”

“I know,” Mew said despite himself with a little softer tone. “I need you too, always.”

Gulf whimpered at that statement as his hand reached for his lover. He wanted his boyfriend inside of him now, he was so hard and needy, he needed to please this man, he needed to cum.

“Back to position and place one of those pillows under your hips,” Mew ordered without letting that hand reach him, his baby whimpered again before turning on his back, setting the pillow and placing his hands up again.

With that, Mew joined him on the bed. He sat between his lover’s parted legs as he slowly started caressing his thighs. He placed Gulf’s feet behind him as their hips came to contact. They both moaned at the slight touch there.

Mew took the lube and purred some amount on his fingers; he slid them together to warm the liquid while Gulf eyed his fingers hungrily.

“I’m going to punish you, Nong,” Mew said as he saw how his baby enjoyed his hand’s movement. He knew Gulf had a kink for his long fingers and the veins over his arms, he liked to caress them when no one was watching and said they were sexy.

“Have I been a bad boy, daddy?” He asked with that high-pitched tone full of desire while his eyes were still glued to Mew’s hand.

The older shivered again at the tone before he lowered his hand and gently touched his lover’s entrance.

“Not right now,” Mew answered with his hoarse voice. “But you were when I told you to stop tickling me.”

Gulf bit his lip with a gasp as the older started entering one finger slowly.

“And- and how is- is daddy going to punish me?” He asked between breaths as that finger moved inside.

“That is for me to know and for you to wait,” the older answered with dominance. His baby shivered and clenched around his moving finger as he nodded. “Good, now tell me your color.”

“Is green, daddy, always green,” he gasped with a gentle arch as Mew started inserting another finger. His words made him smile and his hard dick twitched again, leaking. His baby could claim that, but Mew will always ask because if he ever needed to stop, they will stop.

Between moans and gasps, Mew prepared Gulf. When he pressed his fingers against that special bundle of nerves, his lover moaned louder and arched so hard, the elder worried he would hurt himself. With three fingers moving smoothly, Gulf moved his hands from their position to push his fingers deeper inside him.

Mew clicked his tongue disapprovingly before pulling out and taking Gulf’s wrists. He moved on the bed and hovering over him, he pinned those hands back at the side of his head. The younger whimpered in pleasure at the display of strength.

“Told you to keep them there, being a bad boy again?” The older said and due to desire his voice was even deeper and sounded even more commanding. Gulf bit his lip again and it was already so broken, Mew knew they were having the fans over those bruises tomorrow.

“Sorry,” the younger whimpered again. “I- I just want you now. Ple- please,” he begged loudly. “I’m ready. Take me.”

Mew moaned and settled Gulf’s hands better to grip his wrist with just one hand while the other reached for his rock-hard dick. He shivered and closed his eyes for a moment at the relief just one touch created. He opened his eyes again to look at his wrecked, panting baby before pushing inside of him.

“Yes!” Gulf moaned as his eyes rolled back and he arched.

Mew pushed without stop until he bottomed out, with that they both moaned at the warmth, and shivered in delight and pleasure.

“So full, daddy,” Gulf breathed out moving his hands, trying to remove them from his lover’s tight grip.

“So tight,” Mew growled back, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s neck and leave more marks on his chest. He gave them both a few moments to get used to the feeling of being connected. Then the younger wrapped his legs around his hips before speaking.

“Daddy choked me today,” Gulf whispered casually in whiny sub voice, while clenching his tight hole making the older look at him in confusion after a gasp of pleasure. “On- on Dentiste event you- Daddy pulled me to the bed trying to remove the post-it on my face and choked me.”

Mew tried to recall when, he knew Gulf’s memory was better for remembering details or particular events. But then he remembered, it had been a reflex to press his hand against his baby’s throat to pull him back; when he realized what he did, he settled his arm better.

“Did I hurt you, tua-eng?” he asked concerned, he kept the dominant tone because he didn’t want to pull his baby out of sub space.

“No,” Gulf whispered and in that moment his eyes darkened even more if that was possible. “It made me hard and I was really embarrassed thinking that the staff or our fans would have notice.”

Mew’s eyes opened in surprise as a choked gasp escaped his lips. He knew Gulf liked his hands on his neck, they had done that multiple times: in camera when kissing their cheeks or forehead, in private when they devoured each other mouths, even in bed when they were a mess of moans and limbs; but Mew had never properly choked him and that statement made him a little scared but incredibly hard.

“Shit, Gulf,” he rasped out, burying his head in his lover’s neck as he finally started pulling out to thrust back in. The movement made them moan in pleasure.

He started slowly at first, sitting up to lean his weight in the hand that was holding Gulf’s wrist down, to pin him harder against the bed, while his other hand curled around the younger’s hip so hard he knew he would leave bruises.

“You want daddy to choke you?” he growled as he started picking up the pace.

“Yes, daddy,” Gulf moaned loudly, his back arching as he tried to meet Mew’s movements.

The older changed the angle slightly as he let go of his lover’s hip and that earned him a louder and longer moan from Gulf as he hit that sweet bundle of nerves that made him clench and see white lights behind his closed eyelids.

Mew kept aiming for that spot as he wrapped his big hand around his lover’s throat. He had read about how to do this once out of pure curiosity, but he had never done it, so he was nervous. Gulf opened his eyes and then looked at him with a pleading gaze, putting his trust in him as usual and that made him feel confidence.

With that, he gently closed his fingers, pressing on the sides of the younger's throat, watching until his lover’s moans came out choked due to the stimulation. Gulf arched as his cock leaked non-stop and pleasure ran inside of him, igniting his nerves.

And the sight of his lover so lost in pleasure at being held down, dominated, and choked had Mew moaning deep as desire made his stomach clench and the hairs in his body stand. He counted to five and let go of Gulf’s throat; his baby breathed better and kept moaning and thrashing in the bed, trying to match his boyfriend’s movements.

Mew kept thrusting mercilessly against his sweet spot. Then he leaned down to lick at Gulf’s lips as he choked him again. They moaned and liked each other’s mouths as they climbed the peak of pleasure together. Mew kept gripping Gulf’s neck with different amounts of strength and gripping his wrists above his head.

They started to get close. He saw the signs of climax on his lover’s body: the way his thrust became erratic, his moans higher and whinier by each second, his hard dick leaking and ready to burst. He let go of his lover’s throat and lowered his hand while he sucked on Gulf’s upper lip, and just as Gulf was about to burst with his orgasm, Mew wrapped a hand firmly around the base of his dick and halting his thrusts, he pulled out until just his head was inside his lover.

Gulf sobbed in surprise at the sudden stop to his release. His eyes stared wide and lost at Mew as they watered and frustration mixed with the pleasure he was feeling some moments ago. He looked lost and frustrated as he stared to see why his lover had stopped.

“No, no, ple- please, please,” Gulf sobbed as a tear ran down his eyes and he begged in desperation. Mew leaned in and kissed his wet cheek to soothe him.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” he whispered hoarsely. “I told you I will punish you and this is how. Are you going to be a good boy next time and stop when I tell you to?”

“Yes!” Gulf whimpered looking right into his lover’s eyes, they both knew the promise was kind of empty, because if Gulf wanted punishment, he would be naughty and stubborn again, but it was still something that Mew made him do. “I- I will be a good boy, daddy… Please, please let me cum, please.”

Another tear ran down his cheek and Mew kissed it again before letting go of Gulf hard, red cock and look into his eyes. Gulf’s senses were in override and Mew worried a little.

“Fist tell daddy your color,” he asked firmly, if Gulf needed to stop, they will stop. Mew would let go of him and make him cum with his mouth if needed.

“Green!” Gulf arched against him again, showing how ready he was to continue. “Please daddy, is gre- green. I need you.”

Mew growled again and resumed his thrusts with renewed eagerness, he needed to cum too, and better if it was deep inside his baby.

“Yes! Yes, daddy harder,” Gulf stated moaning again with another tear running down his cheek and Mew gave him everything he needed; he aimed for that bundle of nerves with all the strength he had, each thrust making him jerk up and the bed hit the wall. He wrapped his free hand around the younger’s throat again and pressed hard the sides of his neck and pushed his wrists deeper into the bed at the same time.

That was all Gulf needed.

With a long-choked sob, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his muscles tensed; his thighs trembled as ropes of cum landed over his stomach over and over and tears tinted his cheeks again in overwhelmth.

Mew fucked him through it with a deep moan at the hard way his walls clenched around him, until his baby came a little down. As the remnants of his orgasm finished and over sensitivity took over, Gulf whimpered and pulled Mew closer by the legs.

That showed the older that even if he was sensitive, he didn’t want to stop. Mew let go of his hands and neck and wrapped both arms around Gulf’s hips to pull him impossibly closer and started fucking him with abandon trying to reach the peak.

Gulf sobbed but immediately wrapped his sore arms around Mew’s shoulders and with a hand started scratching his scalp. Then he moved his head down and did exactly what will be Mew’s undoing: he knew the elder’s ears were sensitive, so pressing his chestnut lips against one of his ears, he spoke.

“Cum deep inside me, daddy,” he whispered in that whiny high voice before taking his lobe between his lips and pulling slightly.

“Gulf!” Mew moaned deeply as he gave his last thrust, and burring deep inside his lover, he came hard. His whole body tensed as his mind went blank and wave after wave of pleasure ran over him.

His baby whimpered at how sensitive he was feeling but he caressed his scalp and back as Mew stated to get down. He joined Gulf in his panting as he collapsed on top of him.

After some moments of catching his breath, he tried to pull his spent cock out, but his lover whined in distress.

Mew looked at him and saw that his eyes were still glassy and unfocused. He started kissing his cheeks, lips, and neck to pull him out of sub space.

“Do you feel sore?” he asked gently between kisses. Gulf did not answer at first but as Mew kissed him some more, he blinked his eyes and finally nodded.

“A little, Phi,” he whispered showing Mew that he was getting out of his mind. He gave some sniff kisses to his cheeks, making his baby sigh.

“Can I pull out, now?” the older asked him after. Gulf’s ears became even more red than they already were as he nodded with a shy smile.

Mew pecked his lips with a smile of his own as he pulled out, making them hiss. He sighed before stumbling to the bathroom to get a cloth. He got back to the bed and started cleaning them both.

He gently ran the towel with warm water over his lover’s body making him sigh. After some minutes, when he was done, he looked at the red marks his hand left on Gulf’s wrists, he looked up at his boyfriend’s face with worried eyes but his baby just smiled at him, his cheeks and ears still red but this time from embarrassment.

“I’m okay,” he reassured his boyfriend. “That felt good and I know Phi will never hurt me.”

Mew nodded with still a worried look before he kissed the marks and massaged his lover’s sore arms for some moments. After that, they lazily changed the covers because they were messy, and Mew didn’t sleep in a dirty bed.

They settled on the mattress again as Mew massaged Gulf’s arms a little more and caressed his body with sweet gentle touches. Gulf started to fall asleep with the ministrations, but Mew made him stay awake as he went to the kitchen and brought two bottles of water and some protein snacks.

“Drink and food first, tua-eng,” he said gently earning a sound of complaint from his sleepy lover. He sat on the bed and pulled Gulf to him by the shoulders before offering the water. “Baby, you need to recover before sleeping, I don’t want you sick.”

Gulf nodded and finally drank half of the bottle staring with adoration at Mew.

“What?” the older asked shyly as his baby started eating the snack.

“P’Mew makes me see stars with how rough he is on the bed, but then takes such good care of me and is so very careful with my body.”

Mew let out a surprised, embarrassed laugh.

“And you don’t like that?” he asked teasingly. Gulf giggled as his ears turned red, he finished the snack and drank some more water before answering.

“I like it, but is there anything I can do to take care of Phi after he gave me so much pleasure and took such good care of me?” And with that question Mew felt butterflies all over his stomach and his heart jumping in his chest.

“Cuddling with me as we sleep and seeing such a happy and satiated face is more than enough, tua-eng,” he answered with a bright smile. He didn’t know what he did to get this lucky, but he was definitely the happiest man alive.

“Then phi can cuddle me all he needs,” Gulf said pecking Mew’s lips. “And Nong loves P’Mew very much.”

“I love you too,” Mew answered with his voice a little hoarse with emotion. He finished his drink and food too, before kissing his lover’s forehead earning a happy smile and more blushing ears.

“Let’s go to sleep, tua-eng, we have a lot to do tomorrow,” with that they settled under the covers, hugging each other tightly.

“Sweet dreams, Phi,” Gulf whispered, already falling asleep.

“With you, always,” Mew whispered back before giving a sniff kiss to Gulf’s cheek and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was online at MewGulf First date on the beach and guys, every day I get more convinced that Mew Suppasit is totally in love with Gulf, and Gulf is in love with him but he gets shyer with the affection, today was awesome. Hope you liked it!


End file.
